When associating/assembling and disassembling two things together, there is a frequent need for a tool. A common method of mechanically associating two objects together is to have threads on both objects and generate a rotational force (torque) causing at least one of the objects to rotate so that the threads of the first object become associated with the threads of the second object. When rotated in a first direction, such objects move closer to each other (tighten) and when rotated in a second opposite direction such objects move away from each other (loosen). Such is well known in the art. Common tools used to create the rotational forces (motion) needed to tighten and loosen a threaded association are also well known and include wrenches and sockets for items such a nuts and bolts. Screw drivers use the same principles to insert and remove screws.
It is not uncommon for a first item thread to a second item to define non-standard shapes or configurations that are not easily manipulated using typical tools such as sockets or wrenches of set dimensions. For such situations one needs a tool that is adjustable to fit items of various (“odd”) sizes.
A strap wrench is a tool that comprises a strap that wraps around an object and grips such object so that the strap (or chain, or other griping element) is pulled to create a tension around such object until such strap firmly grips the object thereby creating a static friction that keeps the strap from slipping thereby causing the object to rotate as the strap moves. Since it is a strap that is used to wrap around the item of interest, there are almost infinite size adjustment possibilities (i.e. diameters) between the minimum and maximum size limitations of a strap wrench.
The strap or chain can have various forms and can be made of any suitable materials such as webbing, nylon, leather, rubber, polymers, and even bands of spring steel that generally define a smooth, flexible, non-marring (for some configurations), high-friction strap. The drive component (used to generate the rotational forces) of many strap wrenches comprise built-in handles. Today's strap wrenches work well for their intended purposes, however, there are problems with such wrenches. More particularly, the drive components of prior art strap wrenches have issues. The inventions disclosed in this document addresses at least such issues.